


Bloodlust

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bestiality, Bikers, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Brutality, Cannibalism, Choking, Come Inflation, Damsels in Distress, Death, Enemas, Gang Violence, Geographical Isolation, Horror, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Knotting, Lobotomy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Motorcycle Sex, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omorashi, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Resurrection, Revenge, Sadism, Scent Marking, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snuff, Strangulation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Transformation, Urination, Werewolves, Zombie Werewolves, Zombie attack, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our love's a monster with <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSYM3Z9B8Us">two heads</a> and one heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

[Theme Music: Two Heads](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSYM3Z9B8Us)

[Inspiration from the Manga](http://amelitaray.tumblr.com/image/135415310685)

 -

In the end, his luggage getting stolen was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He had been at the remote onsen on a photo shoot. His editor had given him more than enough cash to pay for the trip, but, naturally that had been in his luggage. And when that turned up missing, he had ended up stuck with not only his tab, but that of the models as well. And apparently, models? Well, models liked room service. And pedicures. And facials. And getting waxed in strange places. Akihito shivered in horror. Luckily he never let his camera out of his sight and so all his coverage of the shoot hadn’t been lost too. His editor had convinced him to send him the photos and in exchange he assured him he would wire enough money for Akihito to pay for the trip and come home.

Naively, he did as the editor asked. The boy had always been a bit too trusting.... Not surprisingly, once Akihito wired over the photos, his editor became a very difficult man to reach. And the onsen was not letting him go without getting paid.

So without any other choice, he stayed and diligently worked off the debt. He worked as a bath assistant, as a maid, janitor, cook, and gardener. He did anything and everything that needed doing around the place. It was at the very end of the season when it happened, so there weren’t a lot of guests, but the elderly couple that ran the onsen was very happy for his help and his company. The cook and the maid had eloped, leaving the onsen quite bereft without them. It was just the two owners and Akihito. He had stayed longer than he needed to, because he knew how difficult it would be on them once he left and that had been what cost him. The winter had come quickly; a freak blizzard that just didn't stop. It was colder and harder than any Akihito had ever experienced, but he was told it was normal for the area they were in. There was only one narrow, twisted road that led up the mountain to the onsen. And in the winters, it was utterly impassable. Snowdrifts as tall as men blocked the way. And so, Akihito had been trapped at the onsen for the winter.

As was his habit, he had woken at midnight, unable to fall asleep until he fulfilled his strange compulsion. Every night at midnight, he got up and walked through the quiet onsen, checking each and every room before going outside to walk around. It still itched in him. The need for danger and excitement and the unbearable claustrophobia of being trapped. It woke him at midnight and pushed him outside, where he would walk until he grew tired again. It usually took a couple of hours.

Akihito dressed warmly, in boots and a long red scarf wrapped over his ears and mouth. He pushed his tired feet forward through the cold snow until he reached the tall iron gates. They guarded the only opening in the wall that protected the one side of the onsen that didn’t butt up against the mountains that surrounded them. The mountain sides were steep rock and ice. There was no way to approach the onsen but from the front. He'd grown up in a mountainous area but they were lower than these sharp, craggy peaks and were covered in trees and life. There were trees and life here as well but only very visible in the valleys and sheltered spots between the outreaching walls of rock. These were the mountains of the Niigata Prefecture, dubbed the "Alps of Japan" by the earliest foreign visitors. They were starkly and majestically beautiful. Akihito never got tired of looking at them. Rock and stone seemed black from a distance and there were great areas blanketed in snow that gleamed brightly in the sun. At sunset, they reflected the fading light of day with shades of red and orange streaking them. Tonight they reflected the cold, almost blue light of the full moon.

Akihito turned his face to the moon and drew a deep breath. The bitter cold air burned in his lungs and nose. He looked up at the weathered sign above him as he wrapped his mittened hands around the bars and peered up. On the lintel of the stone arch, the characters for "Yuzawa Ryokan" were carved and then painted gold with scrollwork on either side. The gates were closed with heavy metal chains closed around the bars. The two ends locked together with a giant iron padlock. His blue eyes gazed longingly past the bars and peered into the night beyond the gate. The snow was falling heavier and it was hard to see the road at all. It was only a winding trail of white that quickly disappeared from view into the trees and the darkness.

For a long time Akihito would stare at the road he had come up so long ago, the one he longed to go back down... the road home. Akihito looked for a long time, snowflakes falling on his lashes and covering his pale blond hair. He started back for a moment, thinking that he saw a dark shape moving in the trees, but he couldn’t be sure. He watched for a long moment, squinting into the darkness, but nothing moved again. Nothing but the snow that piled higher and higher. Akihito finally sighed and turned back to look at the ryokan behind him.

It was large and spacious; a traditional Edo era building of wood and plaster with paper screens for doors, though there were heavier and solid wooden doors on the outside which were currently closed to keep the cold out. There was a large central structure which would hold the main hall and primary eating area and a pair of wings that spread out from that and then went back away from the front of the building where the rooms, the kitchens and other areas would be. Behind the front and between the wings was a set of wooden walls that could be seen where the roof curved down that blocked off the hot spring area; steam billowed up into the air as testament to the warmth of the water. There were no candles glowing in the windows of the inn and Akihito knew the elderly couple inside was fast asleep. He shivered in the cold and trudged back through the snow drifts. It was falling faster now.

He went in through the side entrance, a gust of wind nearly ripped the door from his grasp. He had to pull with both hands to close it. The wind's howl was muted but still strong enough to rattle not only the wood and paper windows of the room but also the sturdy shutters beyond. He removed his heavy jacket and snow boots, careful to shake off the snow into the basin that was provided. It was a small room, built for such a purpose; storing gloves and hats and boots and snowshoes and the like. But even still, the elderly owners had paid attention to every detail and even the tiny alcove was a traditional ryokan style with tasteful cultural objects in the shelves and scrolls on the walls.

Akihito walked quietly through the hall until he reached the indoor onsen. Steam fogged the room. Cold air meeting the humid warmth that rose from the hot spring. Showerheads and buckets lined two walls and the large pool took up most of the floor space. It was lined with rocks spread out for decoration and seating. Water streamed down one larger rock as a miniature waterfall. There was a sharp tang of sulfur in the air.

The young man stood in the center of the room for a while, letting the warmth seep into his bones before walking on into the changing area. It was a small and simple space with benches and cabinets to serve as lockers for the bathers, all in a darkly stained wood. He slipped out of his clothes and padded quietly out into the enormous outdoor courtyard beyond. He shivered almost violently as his naked skin was exposed to the frigid night air and the cold stone beneath his feet almost seemed to burn them. Aki padded carefully across the slick tiles to get into the water.

The bathing area was quite large. There was a set of two washing stations on one side of the entrance. Each with a wooden stool and a bucket of water. This is where bathers were supposed to sit, soap up, scrub, and rinse themselves before getting into the hot spring. There were wooden walls on all sides of the onsen for privacy, so that the naked bathers could not be viewed by those in the ryokan. One wall actually cut the pool in half to provide a bathing area for men and a bathing area for women. Here and there around the edge of the pool there were benches set for those who wanted to lay or sit by the spring and converse with those soaking. The pool itself was irregularly shaped, with several private offshoots for groups of people to relax and face each other. Overall it was pretty much a giant kidney bean shape. On the curve of the rounded end closest to the ryokan, the poolside gave way to a set of stone steps that led into the pool. The water was dark in the faint light that came from the moon but steam was rising off of it and the air in general was hazy and very thick. It was warm too; feeling like a balmy day in early spring rather than a dark, stormy winter's night. The walls and ryokan that was built around the spring protected it from the harsh wind. Overhead the blackness of the night could be seen, as could the swirling snow, but it evaporated before it hit the ground. None of that chill reached Akihito as he made his way down into the hot spring. The entire area was covered in stone and tile and it glistened faintly with wetness in the humid air. It was like an summer paradise in the middle of winter.

Akihito carefully made his way down the slick steps into the water. Two of the steps were above the water, the third covered with maybe an inch of water, two further steps fully submerged. The fifth step went on along the wall of the spring to form a thin, slightly sloped bench that bathers could sit on. It went all the way around the edge of the pool sloping up near the stairs. The slope made it possible so that every height of person could find a spot to sit on the bench and still be above water from the top of their shoulders up.

The dark water seemed to almost pull him in; it was not warm but genuinely hot. In contrast to the colder air, it was shocking, almost to the point that it was both heavenly and uncomfortable at once. The heat sank into his tired leg muscles and aching back and the pain eased. It washed over him, warming him deeply inside and out and his entire body relaxed into it.

He half walked, half swam to the middle of the hot spring where it was deepest and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and dunking himself underneath. His feet were still on the bottom so he bent his knees and slid under the surface to let his whole body be wrapped in the bone soaking heat of the spring. He brought his knees to his chest and floated weightlessly in the dark stillness of the water, like a babe in the womb. His skin tingled from the tips of his toes to the ends of his fingers. Akihito waited until his lungs began to burn and then he came up for air with a gasp, slowly moving over to the edge of the pool, sitting on the bench and dropping his head back on the edge of the pool. The storm had passed and all that was left was the stillness of the night and the moon shining down, gleaming off the black waters rippling from his wake.

He sat there for a long time, contemplating his circumstances. If you were going to be stranded anywhere in the world, this was probably the place to be. It was a tiny heaven on earth. Self sufficient, incredibly beautiful, very secluded. Surrounded by mountains, forests and nature. There wasn’t another town for miles and miles. No electricity, the phone lines had gone out in the blizzard, there was no internet, no TV and no cell phone reception.

Which is why for a time no one realized what had happened.

Not until the first survivor found them.

Covered in blood and dirt, his feet bloody and bruised from walking so far up the steep rocky terrain. They thought he was mad. Not one of them believed his wild stories. They took pity on him and allowed him to stay with them. Slowly he had calmed and in every way seemed to be sane. Except for his continued insistence that his stories were true.

The four inhabitants of the ryokan listened to them with good humor and dismissed the tales as delusions of a harmless madman.

Until the second survivor found them.

And the third.

And the fourth.

All telling the same wild tale.

Almost no one knew exactly when it began, only how it ended. It seemed to be some sort of infection, spread through bodily fluids, similar to both rabies and mad cow disease. The ‘Kyonshi’, as they would come to be called, weren't dead. They bled and starved just like normal humans. However, they were filled with constant homicidal rage, and they did not feel pain or fear. They did not sleep. They could only be killed by decapitation.

At first, it was just a handful of cities, the Japanese government quarantining those populations and keeping the rest of the people in the dark. But it could not be stopped and it spread like wildfire, entire cities turning on each other and burned to the ground within days. The spreading of the disease was exponential. A month after the initial outbreak, thousands had succumbed and either spread the disease or killed other humans. The first signs of the epidemic reached Europe and the Americas within days. The airlines were shut down worldwide, but it was too late.

Practically overnight, civilization as they knew it collapsed into chaos. Only through luck and happenstance did those who survive, live to tell the tale. Once they were out of the cities, they drove or walked as far and as fast as they could, desperate to get away from the mad Kyonshi.

To find a safe haven.

They found it in the ryokan, following the lonely road up the mountain until they came upon the tiny hidden onsen.

There were now seven survivors total, plus the original three inhabitants of the onsen. All the survivors that found the onsen were healthy young men, for they were the only ones who could navigate the incredibly difficult terrain around the onsen and had the strength and endurance to get up the mountain. Luckily they had plenty of supplies to get all ten people through the first winter. The old man grew up hungry, during the last world war, and the fear of starvation had stayed with him and he had become a pretty serious food hoarder. Canned foods filled the basement of the onsen and even though some of them were years expired, they were still edible.

In many ways, it still seemed like a bad dream to Akihito.

And that feeling had lasted until he ran into one of the Kyonshi. It was filthy, naked, stumbling around on black, gangrenous stumps. Its feet appeared to have been gnawed off. That was the only thing that had saved Akihito’s life. He had been out collecting firewood and the thing had come at him, snarling, clawing and biting. Its only thought was to kill that which was alive. A healthy human would have taken him easily by surprise. But the Kyonshi could barely walk. Akihito had run in horror; terrified and in shock, barely even able to convey what he had seen to the others. The other survivors had immediately tracked it down and killed it with an ax. They knew what Aki didn’t; that it would not stop killing until it was dead.

Only then had it finally sunk into Akihito’s head that what had happened was real.

That is wasn’t a movie or a videogame or a story. He would not be returning to Tokyo, to his little apartment or his job or his friends. Because that world did not exist anymore. Tokyo lay in ruins, the Kyonshi roamed the streets and everyone who had not been turned was dead.

That had been last winter.

It had been a full year since then. This was their second winter together. The ten survivors had banded together surprisingly well. Each had skills that contributed to their survival. Over the summer and the spring, they had farmed and grown crops in the hills. They had hunted and stored every last bit of food for the winter. They had gone out in parties to search for supplies and weapons. Finding a wrecked helicopter on one of the neighboring mountaintops, they had searched in vain for survivors, convinced there must be some due to the lack of bodies on the helicopter and the supplies that had obviously been taken. After weeks they were forced to give up and then scavenged everything they could from it; the seat cushions, fabrics, first aid supplies, engine parts and using even pieces of the body itself to reinforce the large stone wall that protected the onsen. It was impassable now; a fortress. And within those walls, they lived peacefully day after day. Unchanging, unceasing.

Despite the sanctuary it was, to Akihito the onsen was as much a prison as it was a refuge. Swarms of crazed, rabid Kyonshi still roamed the hills, showing an animalistic will to survive, and it was impossible to leave the walls of the ryokan without a large group armed to the teeth with their makeshift weapons and axes. They had few guns and no remaining ammunition.

The young man looked up at the moon on yet another sleepless night and sighed, drifting aimlessly in the dark waters of the hot spring. He knew he was lucky and yet... he felt so lost. Trapped in a life that showed no hope of moving forward. He missed the days when he had felt such purpose. Dreaming of the future. Now when he thought of the future, he saw only darkness. Akihito felt like he was holding his breath underwater, waiting to come to the surface. Like he was dreaming, waiting to wake up. Waiting for his life to begin. Waiting for a reason to live.

-

To find out more about me and my writing, come visit me on Facebook or tumblr!

<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>

 

I love the whole "monsters carrying unconscious hot babes" trope from old horror movies. Thats what this story was based on!

https://parlorofhorror.wordpress.com/2015/03/10/damsels-in-distress-part-i-horror-and-sci-fi-films/  
https://parlorofhorror.wordpress.com/tag/monsters-carrying-women-ots/  
https://parlorofhorror.wordpress.com/2015/04/03/damsels-in-distress-part-iii-magazine-and-comics/  
https://parlorofhorror.wordpress.com/2015/05/01/damsels-in-distress-part-4-heres-some-more/


End file.
